I'll do anything for you to see you smile
by Jessica Winchester
Summary: Lo que pasa despues de que America elige a Inglaterra como hermano mayor. OneShot.


No poseo los personajes de Axis Powers: Hetalia, eso es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, pero la historia del fic si es mia. :B

* * *

En la casa de Inglaterra, luego de que América lo eligiera a el como hermano mayor, y no a Francia, este le había prometido que cuidaría de el y no permitiría que nada le faltara a su hermano menor (América).

Por el momento, Inglaterra llevaba cargando a su hermanito en brazos, dándole un pequeño recorrido de su casa.

Abrió una de las ultimas puertas que le faltaban por mostrar y entro en esta. "América, esta es tu nueva habitación, te gusta?" Bajo su cabeza para ver la expresión del pequeño, y se le formo una sonrisa al ver como América reía y sonreía. "Parece que si te gusto…" Murmuro, y lo estrecho contra el en un abrazo un poco fraternal para luego ponerlo en el suelo y que América pudiera jugar en su habitación.

"Hermano…" Le llamo América, mientras trataba de abrir una caja de madera que al parecer contenía sus juguetes.

"América cuidado!" Exclamo Inglaterra.

Pero América no pudo con el peso de la caja y provoco que se cayera en el suelo, Inglaterra corrió hacia su hermanito, a lo que este se levanto del suelo como si no hubiera pasado nada, sacudiéndose su ropa. "América, estas bien?" Se agacho para verlo a la cara.

Este asintió varias veces y le sonrió al final. "Hermano, quieres jugar conmigo?" Puso un dedo en su boca haciendo que su expresión se viera muy tierna e inocente, como podría Inglaterra oponérsele? "Pero solo por un rato, ya esta oscureciendo y debemos dormir" Se levanto y tomo unos libros que estaban sobre e escritorio pequeño. "Quieres dibujar?" Le entrego los libros y busco lápices. Plumas, colores, etc.

América se sentó en el suelo, y con una sonrisa, abrió el libro y en las primeras hojas comenzó a hacer garabatos.

Inglaterra que se había sentado a lado de el y había comenzado a hacer garabatos también, no se había dado cuenta y había estado empezando a escribir una lista de cosas malas hacia Francia.

Inglaterra y Francia no se llevaban muy bien, enemigos? De ese rubio pervertido? Probablemente.

La única amistad de la que se encontraba algo, 'celoso'? era la de Alemania con Italia, no tenían nada en común pero se podían tolerar y crear un ambiente agradable. A Inglaterra no se le daba bien hacer amigos (sus amigos 'imaginarios' no cuentan) y ahora… tenia un hermanito, seria eso lo que el necesitaba después de tanto tiempo?

Inglaterra movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de ignorar todos los pensamientos que llegaban a ella, se giro para ver a América y una sonrisa se le formo en los labios cuando vio que este se había dibujado a el mismo con Inglaterra tomado de la mano, aunque era mayormente garabatos nadie había hecho algo hacia para Inglaterra (o si quiera sin que el lo tuviera que haber pedido).

"Bien América, falta que le pongas color a tu dibujo…" Le sonrió.

El aludido miro al mayor, le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, tomo el color verde y comenzó a colorear los ojos de Inglaterra, América hacia su mayor esfuerzo por no salirse de la línea, y por la espera a Inglaterra le había causado algo de sueno, por lo que recargo su espalda sobre la pared mas cercana y puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

*Varios minutos después (pocos)*

Inglaterra se sobresalto cuando sintió algo gateando sobre su regazo, se despertó agitado, asustando a América provocando que se cayera, haciendo que llorara, (no e que le doliera el golpe, América era fuerte y eso Inglaterra ya no tenia muy claro, pero Inglaterra había logrado que se asustara) aunque América no tenia la culpa, el solo quería mostrarle su dibujo terminado!

"América, no llores…!" Pedía el ingles, quien lo había tomado en brazos haciendo (tratando) que se calmara.

América hundió su cara en el pecho del ojiverde, dejando de llorar un poco y entregándole el dibujo. "Uh?" Fue lo único que pudo articular y tomo la hoja, mirando el dibujo de el y su nuevo hermanito, Inglaterra abrió la boca en sorpresa, no lo pudo ignorar, pero en el dibujo es su cara… América había exagerado en sus cejas! Parecían dos bloques negros sobre sus ojos.

Estaba tan atento en ese detalle del dibujo que no se había dado cuenta que América ya había dejado de llorar y se encontraba riendo cuando vio la expresión de su hermano mayor. "Te gusto mi dibujo?" Pregunto, con mucha curiosidad el menor.

Inglaterra asintió con la cabeza ligeramente, provocando que la sonrisa de América se hiciera mas grande, lo abrazo y cuando Inglaterra quería devolverle el dibujo este se reusó. "Es para ti hermano…"

El ingles no sabia que decir por ese gesto tan dulce de parte de el, lo cargo en brazos de nuevo y lo llevo directo a su cuna, donde lo arropo y le dio un peluche esponjoso de un oso de felpa para que le hiciera compañía, le dio un beso en la frente a su hermanito y tomo el dibujo del suelo. "Tal vez podríamos colgarlo en el refrigerador, te parece?" Miro de reojo a América y este ya estaba dormido, abrazando su peluche y con su dedo pulgar en su boca, Inglaterra sonrió levemente, apago la luz y cerro la puerta.

Se fue a su habitación, esperando no tener pesadillas sobre Rusia (otra vez)…

*Media noche*

La lluvia estaba empezando a caer sobre la casa de Inglaterra, lluvia con relámpagos… pero para el ingles no le dio mucha importancia y siguió durmiendo.

*Minutos después*

Sintió como un pequeño peso adicional era agregado a su cama, abrió los ojos y vio que era su hermanito, quien trataba de llegar hasta el. "Hermano!" Lloriqueaba el ojiazul. "Tengo miedo" Inglaterra se sentó y extendió los brazos para América (y para su oso de peluche que se había llevado con el).

"América, no ahí nada de que temer" Murmuro en voz baja.

Pero en cuanto se oyó otro relámpago, América se tenso y hundió su cara en el pecho de su hermano mayor y estrecho a su oso de peluche mas hacia el.

Wow, América era un poco miedoso, Inglaterra se preguntaba si eso seria una desventaja.

Empezó a mecerlo sobre sus brazos y cantarle una canción de cuna, no podía repararlo, pero cada que se oía otro relámpago América se tensaba, y eso comenzaba a hacérsele divertido a Inglaterra.

América comenzaba a pensar en que había hecho una buena elección en elegir a Inglaterra antes que a Francia.

Sus ojos se iban cerrando hasta que se quedo dormido, Inglaterra lo arropo en su cama y paso su brazo sobre su hermanito estrechándolo contra el, luego de que América se hubiera dormido, la lluvia había pasado y este se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente.

Fue cuando Inglaterra recordó algo muy importante. 'Espero que no haya manchado las sabanas!'

* * *

xD!  
O:!  
Ultimamente me ha gustado esa pareja, pero no tenia una buena idea de como hacerla. u_u;  
Esa no es mi unica pareja yaoi favorita de Hetalia. ;D XD  
Reviews?xd


End file.
